Motionless
by ManxLexi
Summary: Heero is suffering from the lost of his one and only love, Duo. Will Duo come back to save Heeros soul and sanity?


Motionless  
  
I lay on the grass, staring into the midnight sky. Stars speckle the vast field of pitch black, gently twinkling. "Duo", I mutter. My voice cracks, and tears come to my eyes. I roll over in the soft fluffy crab grass. The smell of salt water fills the air, waves rolling unto the sandy shore. Duo, I can't get him out of my mind! His long braided hair, his cute laugh, that slender body. "I hate you Duo!", I scream at the top of my lungs. I pull myself up, and run barefooted into the icy cold water. Sea foam tickles my toes. I run deeper into the waves, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. I can taste the salt water in my mouth. Why should I care? I forget my troubles, and drift helplessly in the undertow of the waves. Hundreds of gallons of water pin my small figure beneath the surface. I don't want to, but I can't help it. I let myself float to the surface for a quick breath of oxygen rich air. I wave tosses my small body into the jagged sea rocks. Salt water penetrates deep into my wounds. "Duo', I whisper, and another wave crashes painfully onto me. Light. I see blurred images of light. I hear distant echoes. Am I hearing things? Search teams? Damn beach strollers! Never can mind their own business! I take another puff of air, and duck below the waters surface, to avoid rescue. The last thing I remember is seeing Duo, floating above me, and reaching for my hand. I try to take his hand into mine, but my body gets lifted and slammed into a giant boulder. I lay limp. Dead? Unconcious? Either way, I don't care. I want to see Duo. Now.  
Beep!Beep!Beep! Paging Doctor Drew, paging Doctor Drew! I, I can hear everything! People talking, I can hear them. Yet I cannot move. My body is numb all over. I can't feel my wounds, my bruises, and my broken bones. My eyelids refuse to move from their comfortable position. Damn eyes! Am I dead yet? I want to cry, but I can't. I can't do anything! My heart is still pumping. What a disappointment. Duo. I can't see Duo! I can tell people are around me. I hear then clearly. Relena? "Heero! Heero come back!", I hear a muffled sob. I want to grab her in my arms, and hug her warm body, but I can't! Relena. Duo. I want to whisper to her, it's ok baby, I'll be fine. The words just won't come out!  
Dead? No, not dead. Unconscious? I, I can't take it anymore! Someone take me off of this damn life support! Am I paralyzed? I hear the dripping of an IV, pumping blood into my bloodthirsty veins. If I could move, just barely, I'd rip that IV needle right out of my flesh! Who would want to keep me alive anyways? Let me die, by Relenas side. Not to make her suffer, but for the comfort of knowing that somebody loved me. Duo, why won't you help me?  
Just than, I lifted out of my limp body. A dim light surrounded my soul. I hovered over my body, befuddled. I watched as doctors tried to revive my dead body.Damn doctors, never can leave people alone! The heart monitor went to one long, straight line, and the continuous beep turned into on long beep. Relna was there, the doctors were trying to stop her from hugging my dead body. Relena. I painfully turned around. I was loved. A big flash of light appeared in front of me. There was Duo. His long braid, his cute laugh, and that smile that could make anyones heart melt. Duo, I love you. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and smiled. Duo smiled back. He clutched my hand. The last time I ever saw Duo was about two years ago, on Christmas Eve. That dreaded memory still remains in my hazy state of mind. Zechs. You son of a bitch. I squinted my eyes, and saw the two gundams. I was in Wing Zero. Zechs pulled back his sword, and jammed it into the Deathsythes abdomen. I imagined Duo, blood running from his mouth. I raced to Duo in my gundam, but I was already to late......Duo. My Duo. I blocked the disturbing image out of my mind, after all, I am with Duo again. I felt his palm in mine. "I've been waiting for you", he smiled. His eyes twinkled with a passion. He brushed back my sugar brown hair, and placed his smooth lips upon my cheek. Duo, I love you. I turned around once again, for another glimpse of my dead body. No, I'm not going back. Relena, I'm so sorry. I turned around, and gave Duo a return kiss. Tears rolled down his narrow face. He removed his hand from my grasp, and placed it under my chin. He placed his lips to mine, that feeling. I was loved. Duo, I love you. A warm feeling circled my body. "But you must go", he whispered. That once warm feeling chillingly left my very soul. Duo, do you not love me? I cried as Duo slowly drifted away, a look of melancholy on his face.  
I re-entered my body. I was back in the hospital bed. I opened my eyes, to see Relena. Beautiful Relena. She cried for hours, refusing to let go of me. Hell, at least I can see. I hear the heart monitor, normal. I look at my body. It's wrapped carefully in casts and bandages. A stinging pain enters my back. I can't move my neck, it's in a brace. Doctors and surgeons surround me, as I scream in agony at the pain. A gas mask was fitted over my nose and mouth. I slowly drifted away, into a state of deep sleep........  
Duo. We were at the beach, Duo and I. The shone shone warmly over our half naked bodies. Duo faced towards me. He placed his large hands upon my somache, and tickled. I thrashed wildly in laughter and collapsed into the sand. Duo, I love you. I laughed so hard it brought pain to my gut. I'm so happy when I'm with you Duo. Duo rolled on top of me, and looked me straight in the eyes. He put on his cute smile, his eyes twinkled. He got up and ran barefoot through the sand. I screamed for him.. He laughed and continued to run. Duo, don't you love me?  
I awoke. I was still in my hospital bed. "Duo", I screamed. I thrashed around as much as my casts would let me. My wounds stung. I, I can move! Damn Duo! You and your mind games! Relena ran to my side. "Heero", she wailed, "You must stop!". I suddenly stopped. I cried in despair. Relena grasped me in her arms. Her tears dropped into my hair. Relena. Duo. She rocked me back and forth, I was comfortable. I felt her lips touch my bandaged forehead. Relena.   
I sat in an oak rocking chair, sipping a cup of espresso coffee. I could smell the medications of the hospital strongly. I wobbled to the window, in my casted leg. I peered out the window, and watched as the cars zoomed by. "One week", Relena muttered. "One week what?", was my reply. "You were in a coma for a week". I could hear the pain in her voice. My hospital room was decorated with cards, flowers, and teddy bears. Even a model of my gundam stood on my table. I took a glimpse on the bloody wrappings that covered my arms. I slammed the coffee cup down. It shattered loudly. Relena stood, confused. I to the hospital bed, and slammed down. My back hurt. I pushed my face into the fluffy pillow. Relena ran out of the room, probably to call a nurse. "Duo", I whispered. "Heero", I heard a holy voice say. I quickly wiped my tears onto the blanket, and flipped my tear soaked pillow to the other side. I lay in bed, frightened. "Heero", said the voice again. I turned around in excruciating pain. "D..Duo?", I muttered. At the foot of my bed stood Duo. He had a beautiful glow around his face. Duo. My Duo. He was clothed in a single piece of white fabric. The last thing he said, I will never forget. "Heero. I miss having you around babe. All I ever wanted to tell you, was that I love you.". Duos image quickly disappeared. Where he once stood, was a black rose, with a message pinned to it. I reached for the rose, and read the message. The message red:  
Heero, I miss you. I'll be waiting for you. I love you.  
Yours Truly,  
Duo Maxwell.  
I cried, but not in sorrow or pain. I cried because I knew someone loved me. Duo, I love you.  



End file.
